


Of Death

by oneiriad



Series: Comment-fic fills [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mahmfic's comment-fic prompt: "Vikings, any, death"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing.  
>  **A/N:** 2 x 6 word fic

"I would give you Valhalla, priest."

"And leave Gyda alone in Hel?"


End file.
